The corrupted trees
Hi, my name is Anitaku, and I like to play games. Minecraft was one of those games, and I remembered how I played it a lot back when I was like 9 or something. Anyways though, this is a story of one of my scariest experiences in Minecraft. This is my first pasta, so cut me some slack. It was 5:00 P.M, and I have just finished my homework, so I decided to play some games on my laptop. I got on Steam and started to search for some free games. After a while of searching on Steam, I was getting bored of not seeing any free games, so I decided to visit Minecraft and see if I can gain some memories of the time I used to spent playing the game. When I opened it up, all of my worlds are gone and it said that I have to update my game. So I updated my game, which took something like 30 min. because I haven't played the game in 5 or 4 years. Anyways though, the game updated so I started up a single-player world and see the new things they added. I started to look around and decided to gather some wood. However, when I punched a tree, I took some damage. I thought it was just glitch, so I decided to grab some dirt to build my house. When my dirt hut was finished, the darkness of night fell upon me, so I decided to camp out in the hut for the night. I then made a 1x1 hole in the wall to see the things outside. The next day I tried gather some wood again, and it worked! So I decided to gather a stack of wood so I won't face the same problem again. However, when I gathered 3 blocks of wood, my character, out of my control, made a crafting table, then made a sign, and wrote on it. It said, You messed with nature, now pay with your dignity! When I saw that, I quickly logged out and got to the forum page to post my story. But when I did, it got deleted by a admin by the name "Gaea". The admin then sent an email to me saying, "If you decided to mess with someone, then you better know who to mess with". So I decided to search online who Gaea is, and it said, ☀'Gaea' was a primal Greek goddess, one of the deities that governed the universe before the Titans. She symbolized the Earth and was the mother of everything. According to one version, Gaea, along with Chaos and Eros, coexisted during the creation of the world. I decided that Gaea must be some hacker trying to mess up Minecraft players to stop their way of life in Minecraft, so I decided, "I will kill Gaea and save Minecraft!". So I went to my single-player world and looked around to see if Gaea decided to mess with me. I saw a sign that said, "I'm Mother Earth herself, so if you kill me, you'll kill everyone you loved!". I got really mad after that, so I decided, "She's just some hacker, so she's probably just trying to scare me.". The next day I was surfing the Internet and found an article saying that a man got murdered in his room when he was playing Minecraft. I got really freaked out after that because on the wall, written in blood, said: Nature Incarnate. After that, I stopped going outside for 3 months. After those 3 long months are over, I got expelled from my school and fired from my part-time job. The only thing keeping me alive was my parents. But one night, when I was watching a video, I heard screams echoing from the kitchen. When I rushed there, my mom and dad are on the floor, both dead. And there, standing on the kitchen floor with a knife, was a girl. The girl was wearing a green hoodie and had brown hair. Her face was twisted into a crazed grin. She then said, " You're next". She then charged at me at full speed, aiming for my vital organs. However, I know quite a bit of martial arts, and I tried to disarm her. But she showed immense physical strength. Because of that, I was knocked onto the floor. She got ready her knife, sharpening it on the sharpening board. She held up her knife, ready to kill me when I heard a gunshot. I looked at the girl. Her mouth and eyes were wide open. There was a bullet hole in her head. I looked over at the door. A cop was standing there, pointing his gun. He asked if I'm okay, I said yes, and passed out. Now I'm in the hospital, typing this story. Remember, if the trees are doing damage to you when you're punching it, Gaea is in your world, and she will definitely kill you. Category:Creepypasta Category:Hackers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Haunted World Category:Entities